Heaven's Light
by KaliJes
Summary: Reid suddenly gets a call one night. It's from his father. His father who he has not or heard from in 20 years. Now he tells him that he has a sister and she is in danger. After his sister comes to FBI headquarters she is kidnapped and now the only Reid can put together the clues and save his sister or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. I had this idea and it has bugged me for two years. I have not abandoned my other story I'm just having a difficult time writing it. I know this chapter is short but the first paragraph wasn't originally in my story. Oh and please review. **

* * *

Melissa hated Algebra. _"What could X be? Then throw in the Y... I will be here until the day I die." _She thought. Melissa finally wrote down two random numbers and went downstairs. Normally at this time her mother would be in the kitchen cooking dinner and in an hour her father would be home, but the kitchen was dark as the night. She stepped into the kitchen and flicked on the lights. There in a pool of blood was her mother and carved on her face was the words "REMEMBER" Melissa reached for the telephone and dialed a number after a few rings a voice said "Hello?" "Daddy, Mom is dead." Melissa said choking back tears.

Spencer Reid sat at his desk as he had for the last decade. He stared at the at least three feet high pile of paperwork. "_This is going to be a long_ _night" _he thought. As he started to work on the endless pile of paperwork his cellphone rang. After fumbling around trying to get it he answered "Reid here" he said almost emotionless. "Spencer it's your father. I need your help." Reid was going through a whirlwind of emotions first there was happiness of hearing from his father, then there was confusing of wondering why he had finally called after nearly twenty years, and finally anger. Anger was the winning emotion "You need my help?! I need you since I was 12." He snapped he went to hang the phone. "Wait!" his father said. "Please you must understand it isn't about me. It's about your sister." This is where Reid snapped. "Oh so you can't bother to call or send a letter but, out of nowhere you come in and say I have a sister?" "Please she found her mother dead tonight. I am afraid that they will come back and...and kill her." His father said. Reid sighed and said " I'll be there in a few hours." Reid then hanged up. He got up and went to Hotch's office to see if he could borrow the jet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review it would mean a lot to me! I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS  
**

* * *

Reid sat in the jet deep in thought on what he would say to his father. Twenty years have passed. Twenty years and not one phone call. He looked over the case file. No leads, No clues, No Evidence. Nothing and he saw the crime scene photo. He ran to the bathroom. After puking his guts out. He tried to figure out how this crime had been committed while the daughter -Melissa was her name after looking through the case file a bit- had been upstairs and hadn't heard a thing. Suddenly a loud BING came from somewhere in the plane. He jumped. He saw the seat belt light had come on which means they would be descending soon.

When they descended Reid saw his father and sister. He had given his father a quick hello then introduced himself to his sister. He took Melissa's bags for her when he noticed a car speeding down the tarmac. He literally threw Melissa's bags on the plane then shouted "GET ON THE PLANE" as pulled out his gun. When the car approached the driver side window (which was facing William Reid) rolled down and a gun fired two shots both landing in William's stomach. Reid ran to his father when the car pulled away ( he didn't manage to fire any shots) William was barely alive. Reid called 911 and said " My father has just been shot!"


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are getting Lucky. Three chapters in one day. here is chapter three and Thanks to LoveReid for adding it to their story alerts**

* * *

"Dad? Dad! Can you hear me?" Spencer yelled. He was holding his father's hand. "Dad, Don't leave us" Spencer was panicking now. His father was unresponsive. He checked for a pulse and he couldn't find one. He started CPR. "1...2...3..." he muttered. He stopped only when the paramedics arrived. Things didn't look good for Reid's dad.

Reid felt that it would be best if he and Melissa left for Quantico right away. When he got on the plane he Melissa really for the first time that night. Of course he had seen her outside but, he didn't she her features, like how her dirty blond hair barely reach her shoulders, or that she looked about 11, and that her almost gray eyes looked haunted by the things she had seen within 24 hours. "What happened" she suddenly said. Spencer jumped because he hadn't heard her talk yet. Reid thought to himself "_What should i say should straight tell her that her father was shot or should he make up a lie?"_ "He was shot. He'll be okay." Reid said. Melissa nodded and curled in a chair and fell asleep. Reid read a book for the rest of the journey. Ok it was three.

When the plane landed he woke up Melissa and they went to the BAU for a few minutes so Reid can get his things. When they were ready to leave JJ came up to them and said to Reid "Hotch wants everyone in the conference room now." "Ok" He said knowing better then trying to argue. He turned to Melissa and said " I'll be right back. You can either stay here or go into that office over there" he pointed to Garcia's office. Melissa nodded she wasn't much for talking. Spencer walked off and Melissa sat down in his chair and started to look at her brothers stuff. She was as shocked as he was when dad told her that she had a brother. She had quickly accepted the fact and this was fun she had never left Nevada before.

She spun around in the chair and she heard a Bang. She looked up at the entrance and she saw a man in a prison uniform standing there. He had gray hair and shackles on his hands. He looked at Melissa and smiled an evil smile. Melissa started to panic. No one noticed him. No one but her. After what seemed like forever several Agents noticed him and apprehended him. Melissa breathed a sigh of relief. Then she saw Spencer coming. She had decided not to mention what had happened to him "Melissa I need to go away for a few days. You will be here with Penelope." he introduced the two. Garcia looked like she couldn't contain of the plans she was making in her head. Melissa would be feel bad when she would have to tell her that see didn't like Glitter seeing since Garcia was covered in it. _"This day is officially the worst in my life"_ Melissa thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My God. I fell asleep in my chair writing this chapter and when I woke up and I saw this story has 125 views! My heart skipped a beat. Thanks to everyone to read this and also to hurricaneMania142 for reviewing.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ**

After Spencer and his team had left Melissa went to Garcia's office. Where Melissa had showed her the impossible quiz. Even though Melissa had never beaten it, Garcia was Horrible at it. "This is so addicting." Penople remarked. Suddenly the lights went out and Melissa screamed. Someone pulled her out of the chair she was in. Melissa Screamed. She struggled with all of her might but, whoever it was they were stronger. After a few minutes She was dragged outside and was tied and gaged and was thrown into the trunk of a car. For hours they drove and drove then the car turned onto a rocky road which made everything shake and shudder (There was alot of stuff in the trunk.) Suddenly They drove over a pothole. Which made Melissa jump. When she came back down her head hit a crowbar and everything went black.

Reid and the team was discussing the case when his phone rang. He excuse himself and answered it. "Hello?" He said. "Mr. Reid." The voice on the other line said "I'm calling from the Las Vegas hospital I'm afraid we have some bad news." Reid knew what was coming hut, he didn't want to believe it. " Mr. William Reid has died in surgery. We are so sorry for your loss." Reid was about to breakdown right then and there. He hung the phone up and let a silent tear drip down his face. Just then Morgan came in and said "Reid we need you out here." Reid came out and saw everyone looking worried. "What happened?" Reid asked afraid of the answer. "Reid." Hotch started. " Melissa been kidnapped "


End file.
